Dating Leo Valdez
by Some-Awesome-Angie
Summary: You finally are dating Leo Valdez. He has been your crush ever since you arrived at Camp Half-Blood, and he the same. Now, you are together, but somebody is willing to change that. / Please review :)


**Hey guys.**

**So, I know I haven't updated any of my other stories on FanFiction and I'm sorry for that. I'm also working on another one-shot too but I'm not finished with that. I've been lazy, sorry.**

**A while ago, I had gotten Wattpad on my phone. I started a story and had forgotten about it until yesterday. I finished it and posted it. I have less then ten views but the people who have read it seemed to have liked it :) I figured not all of you have Wattpad, (FYI you can get it on the computer though) and I wanted to post something to let people know I didn't go missing or anything. So, this is what I wrote and I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**(N) = your name**

**I want you to imagine as if you ARE dating Leo Valdez. You ARE there, sitting next to him, looking at him. Your there. I tried to make it as realistic as possible.**

**Enjoy guys**

* * *

I still couldn't believe it.

Me, (N), was dating Leo Valdez. It was too good to be true. I still felt like it was a dream, and soon I was going to wake up in my cabin. But it never happened.

I was really surprised when I found out that he liked me. Why would he? I'm not beautiful although he claims, I'm not smart, but he says I'm more smarter than Annabeth, (and that's saying a lot) and was more amazing than anybody he had ever met.

When he told me this, I felt my face heat up. How long had he liked me? I had liked him since my first week at camp. I didn't really know him at first, and he would always try to flirt with me. I saw him like the class clown, and shook it off. But the more I got to know him, the more I grew onto him. I started to notice things that I never noticed about him before.

He was sweet and kind. He was so mischievous and smart, along with the fact that he would joke a lot, putting a smile on my face and making his even bigger. He liked to flirt, A LOT, but that didn't bother me. It also turned out that we had a lot in common. Thats the thing I didn't expect.

As our friendship grew stronger and stronger, it came to the point where we kissed.

It was my very first kiss and it was amazing. And none only then on my birthday.

He had taken me to the lake. He had set up a little picnic with a basket and flowers and a single candle lit in the middle. I was in complete shock. I never thought Leo Valdez would do such a thing. Yeah, he would flirt and make corny jokes making me laugh and feel like a real best friend, but when he did that, it made me feel special. Like . . . he really cared.

I probably blushed like crazy, making him laugh. He took my hand, and lead me to the scene. We enjoyed his little dinner along with the most delicious dessert I've ever had. To top it, he gave me his present: a moon and star necklace. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever seen. It had a crescent moon shaped with mixed shaped dimands all over it. A little star was dangling next to it, shining in the moon light. He had made it, just for me.

I felt like the most special girl in the world. Leo went through all of that for me. I couldn't believe it.

"Why?" I had asked him. "Why would you do this all for me. Why would you like me? I'm nothing special."

He grabbed my hand, making me look at him and said, "Because you are my shining star. You are the most beautiful demigod I have ever seen, and I couldn't ask for anything else than to just be with you. You light my world when it darkened and make it feel warm and comforting. You are so filled with light, the moon is extra added. Your personality is bigger than the moon itself, I love that about you. Your eyes sparkle brightly and make you stunning tonight. I couldn't ask for anything else than be with you, right now. As we grew close, (N), I started to like you. I . . . I have never felt this way before. I did this all for you because . . ." He put him hand under my chin, looking at him straight in the eye and said, "Because I love you." And with that, he closed the space between us and kissed me.

I melted into his arm and kissed him passionately. It was a small and blissful kiss, nothing big, but I felt like it was the most amazing thing ever. We pulled away, looking into each others eyes, his coffee brown eyes looking into mine and smiling sweetly.

I thought over about what he had just said. It was so deep, I never would have imagine him saying that. He always jokes and doesn't take things seriously unless he needs to be. It was suprising but it just made me feel even more special.

"So," he said after a minuet of silence, "does this mean your my girlfriend?" He had that little mischivious smile on his lips, making me roll my eyes.

"I don't know, am I?" I smirked slightly, just to play with him.

He leaned in and kissed me again. This one was short, but it still made me all giddy inside. He pulled away, his eyes sparkled.

"I want you to be."

I smiled softly at him. "Then yes."

After that, we spent the rest of the night in each others arms, looking up at the night sky. The stars sparkling, reminding me of how Leo's eyes did after we kissed.

After tonight, I guess I did mean something to him. He said I was beautiful, smart. I didn't think I was any of those things. My whole life, I've been bullied. Said I was different from everybody else, (which technically I was.) I guess it got to the point where I just accepted it.

Leo saying I was beautiful . . . It's different. I love him, and him saying that to me makes me smile.

We fell asleep in each others arms, a smile on my face. I had a dreamless sleep. It was the best birthday ever.

The next morning, the sun shone brightly. I stayed still, not wanting to leave Leo. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a shadow hovering over me. I opened my eyes all the way only to see a pair of sea green eyes staring right into mine.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review and tell me what you guys thought :)**

**I'll also be updating Wattpad and FanFiction at the same time when it comes to new chapters because I want this to be a mulit-chapter. I don't do a lot of those and their fun so I want to try this one out too. Also, sorry its short. I didn't do a lot on this one. **

**Thanks guys :) Love you all. Stay awesome**

**_Some-Awesome-Angie_**


End file.
